


Sneeze

by irishais



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 01:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishais/pseuds/irishais
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tifa, a bikini, and a feather.  For Pokewalker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneeze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pokewalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokewalker/gifts).



> Request: I think I was thinking of this idea to be sexy as well, and you can make it as sexy as you wish, but it is just a linear idea of Tifa sneezing from a feather ^_^ I know my ideas are kind of centered, I hope it is okay, when I think of an idea that I like it is tougher to get it out of my head until I see it if that is alright too ^_^ "


End file.
